On to Miltona
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: The team followed her into the village, noticing that the sun was starting to rise over the mountains. As it peaked over the crests of the mountains, it glittered off of the cobblestone pathways in the small village of well kept houses.


Author's Note: I wrote this the day after I saw the first episode. If this contains any errors or uncorrected changes that are inevitable that occur during the continuation of this season, I'm really sorry. Thank you for showing interest in my Stargate: Atlantis story.

* * *

Doctor Weir was standing in the control center with Doctor McKay. They were trying out different addresses to see if they could find more allies in this new galaxy. As Rodney tapped in another address, the Stargate finally engaged, and the ready and waiting MALP was sent through to see what it could about this new planet.  
  
Luckily, this one was on the surface, but the only source of light was coming from the Stargate itself. The MALP looked around, discovering it was in a cave of some sort.  
  
"Send in Sheppard's team", Elizabeth ordered, smiling at the screen displaying this new planet.  
  
Before too long, Major John Sheppard and his team were moving out. They left Atlantis once again to go to this new planet to see if they could find friends there, and maybe some supplies.

---

Once they were on the world, John looked around in the dark. The puddle dissipated and the flashlights were turned on to see where they were going.  
  
Finally finding their way out, John left a couple of guys to cover the 'gate, while he and the rest of them proceeded to look for signs of life on this planet. Walking away from the cave, the kept a sharp lookout for wraiths, but were mainly looking for anyone that might be living on this world.  
  
Coming up to a village at last, John lead the team in, trying to see if anyone was awake in this quiet town.

---

Many creatures came out in the dark, but rarely would the people of Miltona come out to find them on the short nights. Larena, however, loved to stay up late. Her parents didn't approve when she was younger, but now that she was an adult, they didn't have any say.  
  
Walking back to her village to get some rest before morning came, she thought she heard something approaching. Lighting her candle, she went to see what it was. Surely it couldn't be anything other than a small animal roaming around. Despite everything she was taught, she went towards the source of the mysterious sound to see what it was.

---

A small light caught the attention of the quietly approaching team. Pressing on, they came to a young woman, who furrowed her brow when she saw them. She looked very confused about their presence there.  
  
"Hello, miss, I'm Major John Sheppard", he smiled, extending a hand.  
  
The woman shied back, and snuffed her quickly melting candle, "Larena, of Ridge."  
  
"Well, Larena, can you tell us the name of your planet?" John asked, turning on his flashlight.  
  
"This is Miltona. You come from the Cove?" She asked nodding in the direction from which they came.  
  
He smiled at her politely, "Yes, we have come through the Stargate."  
  
"Huge Puddle", she corrected, "Come with me to my village, Sheppard."  
  
The team followed her into the village, noticing that the sun was starting to rise over the mountains. As it peaked over the crests of the mountains, it glittered off of the cobblestone pathways in the small village of well kept houses. There was a stream at the base of the mountain, behind the village, where a few night animals still lingered, tasting one last drink before they had to disappear.  
  
"Anna, Katie, we have guests", their hostess called out as they entered a home where she promptly took off her sandals, "Please come and meet my sisters."  
  
Taking a step into the home, John was immediately yelled at, "You dare disgrace us, stranger!?"  
  
"Anna, he is not of Miltona, he does not know our customs. Please forgive my sister, we keep our house free of the outside", Larena said, taking off her coat and hanging it on a wooden peg behind the wooden door.  
  
John took a step back outside, "I'm sorry. Alright, I'm taking Teyla and Aiden with me. The rest of you, guard the weapons."  
  
John and Aiden took off their jackets, boots, and weapons as they stepped inside the roomy house. Teyla followed them inside, also shoeless.


End file.
